zettaikarenchildrenfandomcom-20200213-history
Demon in the Eye (1)
Demon in the Eye (1) is the thirteenth chapter of Takashi Shiina's Zettai Karen Children. Synopsis Kyōsuke Hyōbu laughs to himself that he has found a fun toy to mess with. Kōichi Minamoto shouts at Kaoru that he is not buying her any toys, tired of her constant pestering. Kaoru starts to throw a tantrum in the store and argues that it is not juist a toy, it is a super rare limited edition and they won't find it for such a good price anywhere else. Shiho tells Kaoru that Minamoto is taking them to watch a movie and that should be enough for her, Aoi tells Kaoru that if she really wants it she should buy it herself. Kaoru pleads that they should at least let her choose the movie then. The group watch a horror movie. Minamoto is bored by the movie, picking out the impossible scenes, though admitting that it is good enough to fool children. When the movie finishes, Kaoru is clinging to Minamoto over fear from the movie, Minamoto is surprised to see the Shiho and Aoi are out cold from fright. Back outside, Shiho says that if the movie was realistic then she would not have been scared, but she can't handle it when it comes to the supernatural. Aoi complains that she told them she doesn't like horror movies, and Kaoru says that it was fun. Minamoto smiles to himself thinking that even with the way they act, The Children are still children. Shiho spoke out loud Minamoto's thoughts, prompting Kaoru to slam Minamoto into the floor for being called a child. As Minamoto gets back up he notices Kyōsuke watching them. Kyōsuke starts walking away and Minamoto orders the girls to teleport home immediately. Minamoto follows Kyōsuke to the car park, gun in hand. Kyōsuke teleports behind Minamoto and tells him that it is his day off and he shouldn't be so upset. Kyōsuke explains that he is the one who should be mad as Minamoto is on a date with his Queen. Minamoto warns Kyōsuke of the guards nearby and pulls the trigger on his gun only to realise that his gun has been swapped with a water pistol. Kyōsuke tells Minamoto that the guards won't be coming to help him as they have all been put to sleep. Kyōsuke goes on to explain how he hates people like Minamoto who pretend to understand Espers and that they all eventually betray Espers, so he can't trust Minamoto not to make a move on the girls. Chief Taizō Kiritsubo arrive at the scene in a helicopter, Minamoto explains that when guards stop calling in a call for reinforcements is sent out. Kiritsubo shouts that he is not going to let Kyōsuke anywhere near The Children and starts firing the helicopters machine gun. Hiding behind a concrete pillar, Kyōsuke notes how indiscriminate Kiritsubo is knowing Minamoto is in the line of fire. Kyōsuke then teleports away while telling Minamoto that he will show him proof that he won't be able to remain The Children's guardian for 5 years. On returning home, Minamoto collapses onto his bed. Kaoru hears him return and sleepily wanders over to join him. While climbing into Minamoto's bed, she kicks him in the face. Realising that this is a repeat occurrence of Kaoru sleepwalking, Minamoto turns on the light and pulls the covers off of Kaoru. Minamoto immediately notices that the Kaoru in his bed looks older than usual, and he screams. Aoi and Shiho teleport into the room and Minamoto is shocked to see that they too look older. He realises that this must be the proof that Kyōsuke spoke of. Now fully awake, Kaoru crawls over to Minamoto saying that she will do anything for the toy she wanted earlier the day, asking him if he will buy it for her if she is a good girl. Minamoto panics in the situation while Kyōsuke laughs to himself.Category:Chapters